


Ficlets from Tumblr

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All Consensual Sex, Anal, Bottom!Hanzo, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, FURRY HANZO, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Oral, PWP, Tumblr drabbles, hidden identity, top! Jesse, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: A collection of ficlets posted to my Tumblr and crossposted here. Short, sweet and smutty AF.





	1. Finally I have you right where I want you + Hidden identity

The Cyber Ninja let out a hard ‘umph’ as he was bullied up against the wall of the Dorado bank. The masked vigilante hands feverishly groped at him. Over his stomach. He hips. His ass. Moving too quick for the ninja to appreciate the calloused fingers for long before they roamed to another part of him. He gasped and gripped the man’s bicep as tried to get his mind to stop spinning out of control.

“You think I don’t know who you are,” The man growled out right into his ear as he canted his hips forward, pressing his hard length against the cyber ninja. 

He choked back a moan and failed, letting out a mix between a sob and a groan as he felt the bulge grow steadily against his thigh as the other continued to talk, whispering dirty secrets into his ear with each slow roll of his hips, driving the ninja further and further into the spiral of passion that burned within him.

“You think you are the best there ever was, but that ain’t so, is it?” The Vigilante’s hand trailed along the hard line of the cyber ninja’s spine, dipping into the divet at his lower back and pulled him in close, letting him feel the growing hardness against his own engorged cock. 

“You ain’t nothing but another cock hungry slut at the end of the day, aren’t you?” He growled. “Bet you would look so pretty, speared on my cock.” 

Cyber Ninja’s grey eyes were trained on that spot, where their hips connected. At the obvious tent in his loose pants. The Vigilante’s meaty hand clasped at his erection, stroking it through the light gray material. It could not hide the wet stain that grew with every upward pump. He could not fight him even if he wanted. He let out a throaty groan and tossed his head back, canting his hips forward. Unable to hold himself back

“What’s that?” The vigilante chuckled into his ear. “I didn’t quite catch what you were sayin’ there?” His hand slowed, fingers pinching at his clothed head just to put him on the right side of discomfort as pain raced with lightning speed up his spine.

“Finish it,” Hanzo snarled, bucking his hips forward, trying desperately to get more of that needed friction. 

“Finish it? Why would I want to do that now?” His hand came down on his cock, slapping it meanly. A shattering howl pulled from his lips as he felt his body collapse back into the wall. Pleasure and pain writhed through his body as everything exploded into a million light fragments that blinded him to everything except the solid frame of the man over him.

A soft hand wrapped around his cock and soothed at his aching skin, almost apologetically. The man nuzzled against the side of his face, his voice dark. “I ain’t anywhere close to being done with you, Honey Bunny. Finally I have you right where I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet for Mujaween, who is always amazing to me!! <3
> 
> Like what I do? [Buy Me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/W7W857SY)


	2. Please be rough. I want to be used + Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creampie + please be rough. I want to be used. Young Mchanzo.

His legs trembled. Rough, calloused hands, the kind that were used to hard labor roamed up his naked skin higher and higher. Touching him in places few dared to even fantasize about out of fear what the young lord would do to him. Still, they pushed the bright orange Yutaka up higher and higher, letting the soft cotton bunch around his hips and out of the way as he continued his slow languished thrusts.

Hanzo felt exposed. His lower half completely bare to the warm spring night. Closer still was the sound of instruments playing, reminding him that mere moments away was his orthodox family. Hanzo's hands trembled as they sought purchase against the American's thick shoulder.

Hot, needy kisses were pressed into his neck just as feverish as those massive hands. The man murmured sweet nothings into his skin, promising to worship Hanzo like the god he was. Promising to drive him to the height of ecstasy with each upward thrust that stretched Hanzo wide. 

Hanzo struggled to wrap his legs around the man, suddenly finding his body was not his own. Feeling each slow drag of that cock as it slowly pulled out only to rocket back into him with the control of a man whose body was trained to be a tool of danger. Slowly. Methodically. 

“Be rough,” Hanzo's voice had less control than he wished. His long fingers dug deeply into the nameless man’s hair and yanked. Years of being the dutiful son crashed on him as the words tumbled out. A hidden secret he could never confess to anyone. Not ever. And now, speared on this stranger's cock he wanted once in his life to feel it. He wanted to be used. To be another nobody in the crowded Hanamura streets. To be just a hole that needed to be filled. He wanted to feel it the next day as he sat with his rigid seiza posture. The ache from the night before. The knowledge that he was, to just one person, a nobody. “Please be rough. I want to be used.”

That was all it took. The soft lips swiftly were replaced with gnashing teeth. The man's grip tightened on his hips, hard enough to bruise. He canted his hips up and rammed into Hanzo's tight hole, fucking him.

Hanzo's arms flung around his shoulders, and he cried out, sounding less and less like the dutiful heir and more like a lewd whore. 

He would not last much longer. Not with the brutal pace. His head fell back, knocking against the stone wall as his hair became untangled from its silk ribbon. 

He ached so beautifully, wrapping himself around the other man, sobbing out his pleasure as he felt the arms tighten around him. The soft grunts became more labored as sweat dripped from the man's forehead onto Hanzo’s exposed collarbone and rolled down his smooth chest. 

His face dark red as he grunted louder and louder until Hanzo was sure someone must be able to hear them. Hear the feverish sound of skin on skin. Hear the wild abandon with which they pulled at each other's bodies.

Hanzo clawed at his clothed back like a wildcat. He howled as he felt the man’s grip tighten. The man began to babble incoherently in Spanish as he slammed into Hanzo one final time.

The world exploded. Hanzo felt the hot cum pour deep inside his belly, filling him up. Hanzo's limbs quivered as the man began to move in him again, churning the mess inside him. He clenched hard, whining as he felt the hot mixture of cum and lube slip down his leg. Each shallow thrust left him dangling ever nearer to the precipice until nothing in this world was just him and the American.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 prompt from by jessemcwhy on Tumblr.   
> Like what I do? [Buy Me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/W7W857SY)


	3. Your viewers are so kinky. They voted on x next + Domsub

“What shall we do with you today,” the words fell so softly against McCree’s ear he could not help but shiver. The flesh on his arms prickled as he felt the hot breath trickle over his neck, fluttering his hair against his sensitive skin. Hanzo’s ragged voice was full of heat and passion. It demanded total possession. A shudder raked through his entire body as he heard the soft smack of his tongue and lips. He pulled against the bonds that kept his securely knotted to the wooden chair, knowing they were too tight to bow to his will. He could not move.

His master was merciful. Today the blindfold was off, but not away, sitting draped over the side of the desk, just in his line of sight. A reminder that Hanzo could take away that sense just as easily as he set the gag into his mouth and left him without a voice. Hanzo had a point to prove; McCree was utterly at his mercy. 

But it was not mercy. Hanzo wanted him to watch. He wanted to see those big brown eyes with tears in the corners. Wanted Jesse to follow his every movement as he stalked around to his back and out of his line of vision. The black leather glove did not once lift off his sweaty skin. It trailed up slowly, catching some of the thick hair that covered the expanse of his body and tugged. 

McCree was good though. He understood why he was left sighted. His eyes followed the man that lorded over him and marveled.

Of course, he wore the suit today. Expensive grey silk, expertly tailored to only fit his broad shoulders and small hips. A compact, deadly machine that had been honed through years of rigorous training and now, packaged up prettily in silver grey silk and dark blue broadcloth. His fingers stretched out wide behind him, wanting to snag just the tiniest feel of the soft fabric against him. Wanting the man to end this torture and just sit on him. Use him. Fuck him.

Hanzo's gaze was not on McCree at all though. His intense gaze just forward of them both to the small camera mounted just above the duel monitored computer. His eyes flickered momentarily to the flash of quick comments that rolled over the one screen, to the other which showed precisely what was streaming. It was his way to control every detail he slowly fed to the adoring fans on the other end of the feed. His mastery over every inch of McCree’s exposed body.

And what a body it was. 

McCree was harnessed down to the wooden chair beneath him, arms carefully folded across the back and tied with the precision of a man who knew his way around the silk robes. It left his ample chest and soft belly venerable. Every dip and pivot in his body. Every jagged, raised scar put on display for a modest entry fee. 

His legs were dutifully restrained as well, the dark blue silk biting into his thighs that left his exposed cock weeping for more of the pleasure-pain mix. His hips canted forward ever so slightly to show that tiny, silver wire and box, taped to his thigh and ran up past the small pucker of his hole where he could feel the vibrations at the back of his teeth. 

He could not cum though. No. That was improper. He was here, learning a lesson in humility and humbleness. A plaything for the viewers. A toy for Hanzo.

All for Hanzo. 

McCree tipped his head back and let out a moan around the bright red rubber ball gag. His teeth bit into the piece as he tried to subside the shudders that once again raked through his body like a live wire. He felt the line of drool escape the sides of his mouth and ran down his cheek, all the way to his ear and drip into his hair. His eyes were still on the screen, watching the way his own body twitched and twisted so beautifully. 

Hanzo let out a huff of indignation. His hand came down briskly on McCree's pec with an audible snap of leather against skin. McCree jolted and writhed.“How crass,” The words came out slowly as his fingers spread over his reddened skin and rubbed soothing circles into the flesh. “Seeking pleasure in your own facade.”

McCree whined again and forced a heavy nod. It was better, to be honest.

“Tell me where your gaze is supposed to be?” Sharp talons scraped against his chest and over the pink pebble of his nipple. 

McCree moaned again as he jerked in the chair. His arms strained against the bonds. His toes curled as he forced his vision up to the man that loomed over him. His limbs were on fire. Everything burning and aching and needy. His cock drooling a thick line of pearly white cum down the thin ropes delicately adorning his shaft. 

A smile spread over those full lips as Hanzo slowly raised his hand up, over his clavicle and the thick column of neck, settling against his cheeks. His thumb petting sweetly at his hairline at McCree’s temple. “Good boy,” He whispered out, and McCree knew. This wasn’t for the viewers to hear. This was nothing but for him. He followed orders so well. Sat so pretty. Was so good.

Slowly that smile twisted. Hanzo’s gaze turned back to the monitor. “Your viewers are so kinky,” The words sounded wrong on those regal lips. Hanzo moved swiftly, twisting around and dropping heavily into McCree’s lap. His knees dug sharply into McCree’s hips as he ground himself up, spreading the pool of cum onto those pretty clothes. “I hope you are comfortable. They voted on denial next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous submission. Thank you! <3
> 
> Like what I do? [Buy Me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/W7W857SY)


	4. Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

To be fair, this was Genji’s fault. At least, that was what McCree reasoned as he tried to ignore the beauty currently grinding against him in the most suggestive way. This was Genji’s lead. Geni’s idea. Genji’s mission.

The job was clear-cut: Infiltrate the club from all ends and keep their eyes peeled for potential arms dealers looking to unload a shipment of very lethal, very illegal weapons. Their roles were divided up naturally. Lucio as a delivery boy, scouting out the club from the daytime. Genji had a good hand at mixing drinks. Fareeha and Hana were somewhere in this joint as well, filling in in the back room while he played the part of the flush customer willing to lay whatever down to buy himself a good time.

And Hanzo...

Hanzo was planted squarely in his lap wearing the most seductive pair of silky panties and far too tight bra that looked from the finest of handspun gold. It was pure sin for a man to look that damn good in lingerie. Jesse was willing to go to hell in a handbasket to feel more of that silky fabric against his skin.

Hanzo Shimada was breathtaking in just his black training gi when Jesse was allowed the barest flash of hard sculpted muscle. When he was allowed to see the intricate coils of an ancient spirit in spirals of blue and gold that danced up the man’s arm. Every lewd act of man came to him every time he saw those muscles tighten at the draw of the bowstring, how wonderful it would feel to have those powerful hands on his body. 

And now here it was, grinding hard against his pelvis so methodically it was becoming increasingly harder to not….get hard.

Hazno chuckled, his voice a low timbre in his ear as he arched his back, pressing hard into McCree’s chest. He was giving McCree a lap dance that would rival the most prestigious of establishments. Hanzo’s hands moved up and over his head, stretching out his broad chest as he tangled them in McCree’s hair and his hips moved down. 

Lord, Almighty. He could not hide the loud groan that emanated from his mouth as those thick thighs landed squarely on his erection. He was hyper-aware of the barely concealing panties that were just a fraction too small and glinted in the rhythmic pulsing of the light. To that knowing bulge in the fabric that barely covered the most intimate parts of Hanzo Shimada. 

He could not escape that knowing chuckle that passed through the other man’s lips. A sharp flick against his ears drove his eye away from that rock hard body on top of him and grounded him back to reality. To the man’s bright eyes that pinned him back into the chair. “Did you not hear what I said at all, McCree?” His voice was like music as it pulsed with the beat of the overtly loud techno.

He tongue stuck heavy to the roof of his mouth as he took in the breathtaking display. How had he not noticed before the shimmering blue that outlined those dark eyes? The elegantly penciled wing tips at the ends of his eyes made him seem impossibly seductive. The way his hair fell over the side of his head, unbound and tempting him to rub his cheek against the short, soft strands of his undercut. Hanzo was an incubus ready to steal his soul.

Instead of answering, he shook his head dumbly.

Hanzo’s eyes hardened a fraction, but that sereneness to his lips never wavered. His head tilted slowly to the side and his hair cascaded down. “On the right,” Hanzo practically purred into his ear, his teeth scraping against the sensitive lobe as the music changed and the tempo slowed. 

Hanzo shifted into his lap, wrapping his arms proper around McCree’s neck as his knees went to either side of his hips, trapping him like a vice. McCree knew he should be asking for clarification. Who was coming on their right, was it someone to worry about? An informant? 

His brain could not process any coherent thought as he looked down and noticed the wet stain at the end of the golden panties, the way they stretched out, away from his body. The barest peak of dark hairs and a thick, red shaft.

His mouth watered.

Hands in his hair snapped his head back, and angry eyes were once again the only thing he could see. “We are compromised, McCree.” Hanzo hissed. “They have been watching us all night.”

“Can’t say I blame them, darling, what with you lookin' like the picture of sin itself tonight,” He could not stop the words as they poured from his damned mouth. Nor could he stay the slow climb of his hands up Hanzo’s flank, drinking in the warmth of his skin. The sheen of sweat that glistened off of him and made him almost illuminate. 

His eyes moved to Hanzo’s right. A man sat across the club from them, just watching. In his hand was a glass filled with an amber liquid he would occasionally bring up to his lips and nurse. The type of man that seemed comfortable to spend the whole night working down one drink. Nearer still were a couple, drunk and hanging off each other and headed their way.

McCree reached up to tip his hat, only to find none there. Instead, he gave the man a two-fingered salute. “He seems more interested in you cute ass that-” 

His train of thought was cut as two hands clutched either side of his head and a hot tongue pierced his waiting mouth. Nails bit into the side of his face, keeping him locked in place as Hanzo tilted his head to the side and pressed his mouth more forcefully against McCree’s with all the brashness of a man that thought he knew how to kiss without ever once performing.

And it turned McCree on to no end, to let the high and mighty prince of the Shimada clan grind against him like a common rent boy. To feel those lips press hard against his own, that tongue so sure on what it was doing that he could feel it in his teeth. The act of a spoiled scion too used to getting everything he has ever wanted that he never learned how to kiss proper. 

All of it made McCree want to halt the mission in its tracks and drag Hanzo Shimada into one of the private rooms and show him exactly how to blow a man's top off properly. Preferably with a hands-on demonstration. 

Hanzo pulled back, his lips spit stained and swollen as he rolled his tongue over his upper lip. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the two men that just passed. McCree’s eye followed. 

The taller of the two looked back at Hanzo and McCree and laughed, his eye trained on where McCree’s hand was groping under the thin fabric. He brought his hand up and saluted McCree, showing off the large gold ring on his finger, and the readily distinguished insignia etched into the frame. The glinting, tall ‘T’ that was unmistakable Talon.

McCree’s hand flew to his comm as the duo turned away and continued their trek to the back of the club. Immediately, the gruff voice of Jack was on the other line, asking for the report. “Two hostiles comin’ your way. They appear unarmed, but be cautious,” McCree muttered as he buried his forehead against the crook of Hanzo’s neck. The smell of lemongrass and lavender invaded his senses, and his eyes fluttered closed as Jack gave his reply.

This fingers threaded back through his hair, tickling the back of his neck with each slow caress and he bit back a low moan. “And we are gonna have’ta stay put a while longer. And unknown may have made us, and we want to scramble the whole lot of em.” He looked up and caught Hanzo’s eye. “We can’t risk blowin’ our whole cover now, could we?” 

He turned off the earpiece before he could receive the final confirmation. Instead, his arms wove around those well-sculpted hips and squeezed the other closer. He felt the hard press of Hanzo’s erection against his clothed belly and resigned to remedy that as soon as possible. 

McCree gave his brightest lopsided smile, the one he knew broke hearts and left men begging for more. “Baby, I do believe we are perfectly invisible to any Talon agents right here, just as long as you keep kissin’ me like that every time they pass. See, I got a theory, just a little one, but I think that just as long as they are entertained with this well-sculpted ass, they ain’t gonna care at all about what happens above your neck.”

“Well then, cowboy,” Hanzo clicked his tongue, grinding his hips down once again and reveling in the moan that he pulled from the other man. “You better think of a way to distract them quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet for Muja, who continues to be awesome.
> 
> Like what I do? [Buy Me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/W7W857SY)


	5. See, that wasn’t so bad. Look how hard/wet you are.

Hanzo let out a wheezing gasp that was meant to be a menacing snarl if not for the heavy hand that came down hard on the back of his head and pinned him to the cold tile floor. He thrashed to buck the more massive man off of him, only to have a heady chuckle in his ear. A knee pressed into his back, digging hard into his spine and he howled.

Sweat beaded at his brow and plastered his wild inky black hair to the side of his face. His whole body felt as if static was built up under his skin, wanting to release with no outlet. Instead, it permeated and twisted and made his skin crawl.

A dark, hazy film covered his mind, obscuring all rational thought. It made it hard to think, to process beyond those meaty hands yanking down his hakama and leaving his lower half bare to the night air while his top half was still agonizingly constricted in the twists of his silk gi.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted harder. His hips canted upwards, a silent beg for more than he could deny later when the fervor that consumed his body subsided, and he wasn't acting quite like a lustful broodmare in heat.

Hanzo managed a snarl as he bucked his hips, trying to dislodge the strong man over him. He gnashed his teeth and clawed at the sheets under him as a hand the audacity to move to his lower back. A gentle caress down his spine meant to sooth the beast. 

“Now now, pretty thing,” The coyote peppered him with those hypocoristic names, not yet realizing that Hanzo was too proud to fall for such diminutives. Hanzo was lord of all he saw. A dragon and wolf mixed into one. He was no one’s darling. He was never a delicate flower. Still, the man managed to keep the wolf sated enough to detangled Hanzo’s legs from the remains of his pants and tossed them aside with little care. “Such a sweet little thing, a needy little pucker just looking for-”

He was not willing to relinquish all control yet. He had his pride. His dignity. Even with his face smashed into the dirty floor and his hips raised high, he would not submit. Not even to that warm, wet tongue that traced along his most sensitive sites. 

The hand against his shoulder blades moved lower, spreading his cheeks wider as the coyote seemed to hum his pleasure.

Instinctively, Hanzo spread his legs wider. He arched his back further and lifted his hips higher as the man’s tongue danced along his skin. It was encouragement enough. McCree let out his moan and buried himself into Hanzo’s wet clutch, his chin resting just below Hanzo’s balls and pressing into that space between his sex and hole.

Hanzo’s hands twisted into the sheets. He worried his lower lip between sharp teeth, attempting to quiet any rouge noises that threatened to spill from his lips. He thrust his hips backward to meet every puncture of the tongue that stretched him wide, leaving his hole gaping and ready for more.

“Ain’t you a picture,” The coyote’s voice was dark and husky as his breath danced along Hanzo’s skin. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? And look at how hard you are.” He palmed Hanzo in his large hand, and Hanzo let out a simpering moan.

The man moved. His body slowly blanketed over Hanzo’s until he had the wolf pinned beneath his bulky frame. Hanzo struggled to pull in a full breath as arms circled up, over his own hands and linked their fingers together. Soft lips danced over the juncture of his neck, breathing more of those pretty, empty words into his skin.

Hanzo bared his teeth back at the man, only have the man chuckle and the thrust of hips in return. His hard cock dragged along the line of Hanzo’s ass and thighs. “Be good, or I’ll get my pleasure from you elsewhere,” The man warned and thrust against him again and again, humping into that tight space between their bodies.

Hanzo whined. He let out an honest to god whine at that. Disappointment flared and the thought, and he spread his thighs wide. 

McCree moved off Hanzo to sit once again between his knees and not let the other man close himself off. He dragged Hanzo’s hands down his backside. “Spread yourself nice and wide. I wanna see my cock go in.” 

Hanzo complied. He tucked his knees under his body and lifted his hips up. He rested on his shoulders as his hands moved to spread open his cheeks and allow McCree to see his puffy, abused hole. 

“Good boy,” He said. 

Hanzo preened as McCree lined up the blunt head of his cock and pushed in. There was no charity left to the man. No time to adjust to the stretch as he pushed his whole length into Hanzo’s opening and set off at a brutal pace.

“Keep those cheeks stretched,” McCree snarled as Hanzo’s grip loosened. Hanzo could feel every ruthless drag against his prostate, slamming against his innards and ordering him to tighten his pucker. Calloused hands found purchase on his shoulders, slamming Hanzo’s body back to meet every thrust.

Hanzo’s cock bobbed freely under him, slapping against his taut stomach. His balls tightened as he felt his crest fast approaching. It always did when McCree got this way, feral, animalistic and snarling against his skin. Those beautiful names turning into harsh grunts and savage, animalistic sounds.

McCree’s heavy, swinging balls slapped harshly against his sensitive perineum. Hanzo’s mind hyper-focused on that soft, area of his own body, his hands slipping to reach down and press against the soft flesh. From here, he could manipulate his prostate further. He could force it to press up against McCree’s girth and...and...oh.

Hanzo wailed, arching his back into McCree as a spray of hot cum painted across his chest and floor. Each thrust. Every movement pulled more and more from his feverish body. “McCree!” He cried out, his voice nearly a sob as the other continued.

McCree didn’t relent, slamming into Hanzo’s needy hole over and over again, chasing his pleasure. “I know what you want, you fucking furry,” He grunted, biting harshly at the shall of Hanzo’s ear enough to leave a purple bruise. “You want a big old knot, don’t cha? You want me to cum buckets into this little hole and lock myself in there for hours.”

Hanzo’s eyes went wide. The room went white as he felt McCree slam into him one final time, burying his cock deep inside his warmth and filling him full of his seed. Hanzo felt the arms tightening around him, forcing him to stay still as McCree painted along his insides with more cum than he thought possible.

There was a smile in McCree’s voice as he eased Hanzo down to lay in a clean area of the floor, his hips still canting forward, slower now. The room came back into focus, and Hanzo found McCree on top of him, his cock still deep inside.

McCree folded Hanzo’s hands under his chin and peppered his cheeks with kisses as he continued his slow rock, riding Hanzo through his orgasm. “That good baby?” He cooed.

Hanzo hummed, feeling his eyes droop suddenly. He spread his legs once again and looked back at the man behind him with a lazy stare. “Always,” Hanzo purred.

McCree chuckled. He gripped his hips and began afresh, fucking into Hanzo’s tight channel as the other purred and preened under him. “You are such a bitch,” He growled and nipped at his neck and back. “I’m away for two months, no masturbating or nothin’ and all you wanna do is play hard to get.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement, nestling himself on his arms as he felt McCree pull out of him and the line of cum and spit and lube trail out of his hole and down his balls. 

“Now that ain’t no good,” McCree murmured. Hanzo raised an eyebrow but did not look back as McCree continued. “Being gone for so long, we can’t have you wasting my seed like that.” A sharp smack against his backside had Hanzo alert, sitting up on his elbows as something hard and cold pushed against his gaping hole and plugged him up. He looked back and gawked at the white tail attached to the end of the plug.  
McCree’s hands slowly petted down the fur, and he smiled. “Now, are you going to be a good puppy or a bad puppy?”

Hanzo felt the smile cut across his face as he looked at McCree’s devilish face. “The wolf hunts for its prey.”


	6. Scion

Stupid. Jesse groaned and let his head loll back as he felt the bruise swell along the side of his face, just on the right side of uncomfortable. It was another reminder of his brashness and idiocy. The job was supposed to be easy: go in, take the Jade Dragon, get out before anyone was the wiser. His intel suggested that the homeowner, a Yakuza leader, was to be at a fancy shindig meant for other lords of the criminal world and the security, while on high alert, was nothing that the Mystery Man couldn’t handle. 

That was until it all went tits up. McCree had barely touched the door to the treasure room when the low alarm started. Suddenly, bald men in crisp black suits and nunchucks surrounded him. To be honest, it was the most comic book fight he ever had the pleasure of partaking in.

Sheer numbers were what eventually overwhelmed him. It seemed like every time he got one goon down four more would pop out of the woodwork. Finally, Shimada’s treasure room looked less like a museum and more like a scene out of a Tarantino movie. He was jumped, dogpiled, hogtied and finally dragged down to the depths of the dungeons to await his final judgment. 

McCree pulled at his strapped wrists and ankles to make sure they were as secure as they felt. He was shocked he was still permitted to wear all his gear. His suit was now rumpled and splattered with blood (mostly not his own). He lost the top button of his vest in the fight, but his capelet was now bunched awkwardly at his back, but it still covered his shoulder. He would have to thank Gabe for the exceedingly tough garments. It was impressive.

He just wished he had not dropped his hat back there. He felt naked and venerable without the fedora.

His silk scarf hung around his neck limply, no longer covering the bottom of his face, though the leather mask held firm. The Yakuza had not even attempted to remove it. Instead, they allowed his identity to remain a mystery.

He looked up as he heard the loud slam of the exterior door and the heavy footsteps of a new person entering the compound. From the other room, the loud, dominating voice of a new man barked. The garbled words made little sense to him, but the tone made it apparent that this was the man in charge. He could hear the scramble of the other men outside and another slamming of doors. Jesse groaned and rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling. 

It was time to meet the boss.

Cold sweat trickled down his back at the silence that followed. He pulled against the straps again, testing them, looking for any weakness in the binding and finding none.

He steeled his resolve, watching the door as he heard the tap of shoes on the hardwood floor and fell silent just on the other end of that door.

McCree had been warned that the devil would be appealing. He did not expect him to wear an ornate Italian pinstriped suit expertly tailored to fit his fantastic physique. Jesse felt his mouth go dry as his eyes glazed over as the man shut the door behind him. Black eyes turned on him. His eyebrow quirked as he unbuttoned the suit coat slowly. “When told that a masked vigilante had broken into my private estate, I thought that my men were telling tales again, but here you are.” His voice was smooth, like a fine aged whiskey. 

Jesse prided himself in being a sharp dressed thief, but this man…

The devil wore a vibrant, charcoal black suit complete with silver buttons he knew would be emblazoned with the dueling dragons emblem of the Shimada crest. Slowly, the man shed the suit coat like it was water, draping it carefully over another chair to revealing the sapphire accent of the vest and tie underneath. More silk that danced as the dim light struck it, revealing the dragon hidden in the embroidery. His dress shirt was crisp white, save for the right arm, which was a deep ebony black. 

Jesse felt a whine trap in his throat as the man expertly slipped on a pair of black leather gloves over his well-manicured fingers. The man rolled the sleeves expertly up his arm, giving him the barest hint of a blue tattoo underneath. Never in his life had Jesse ever seen a more magnificent example of male perfection. Never had he seen such raw power emanating out of a suit.

“Dios Mio,” McCree gasped. All his life there had been a lingering fear at the back of his mind of this very moment, of meeting a man that that threatened his life and stole his heart. The devil that wore the face of an angel would catch him in the act, and he would be powerless to resist. He knew that the slicked back yakuza leader in front of him could be nothing more than that as well. He felt his pants constrict as the sharp eye turned on him.

The devil smirked as he stepped just between McCree's spread legs. McCree could smell the fresh cologne that clung to his skin. He could breathe in the sheer, raw masculinity of this ethereal being “So you were the one giving me so much trouble,” He purred. “My brother told me about you, breaking into his home and stealing his precious artifacts. Then you have the audacity to come to me.” The Yakuza quirked his head to the side and fixed McCree with an amused stare.

A tongue darted out and licked at his plump, kissable lips. It pulled Jesse’s gaze to that perfect mouth. “Do you know what I do with those who cross me?” The Yakuza moved forward and gripped the dark blue silk of his scarf and hauled him forward. 

Jesse groaned loudly as his arms strained at the awkward angle. He felt his cheeks heat under the dark mask and down his neck as he gasped. “I can think of a few things you can do with me,” His mouth said without any aid from his brain but a lot of motivation from his aching cock. 

The Yakuza’s gaze rolled down, locking on the noticeable bulge in his pants and the slightly wet stain of precum soaking through the dark silk. His cock twitched again in earnest at the hard look, leaking even more into the ruined fabric. Jesse cursed himself as he continued to taunt, his mouth running on autopilot. “I bet you sure would look pretty, bouncing on my cock."


	7. Reapzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toys, Bondage, Bottom Hanzo, Reaper is not a very nice captor

Hanzo felt himself drooling around the gag, his hands bound behind his back and tethered to the metal ring on the floor of the warehouse, leaving him no room to twist and move away, not that he could, even if he wanted. His calves were bound to his thighs, restricting his movement further — the red leather straps biting deliciously into his legs.

His back arched as forced down the moan that threatened to break his lips as his cock drooled more sticky white cum. He could feel the tacky mess drying on his stomach. It sickened him to think of how disgustingly dirty he felt. Hanzo was no longer capable of controlling his body, unable to stop the pleasure that keeled through his body and left him overstimulated and wanting.

He lost count of how many times he came now, one dry orgasm blending into the next as his hole clenched uselessly around the vibrating toy inside him. It did nothing to calm the ebb and flow of his orgasms, his spongy, swollen walls constricting until it pressed against his prostate. His fingers were numb, not that he could pull it out he even wanted to. Bolted to the floor was the dildo and he no longer possessed the strength to pull himself up and off the full circumference of the base. He sat there, useless as it stretched his hole wide and kissed deeply inside his stomach, he was sure everyone who was watching could see it bulge through his stomach.

Teeth gnashed against the red, rubber ball in his mouth as he began to rock backward once again, trying to get more of that friction inside him, trying to feel more of that toy stretch his insides and make him feel just so-

“Well,” the deep voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once, snapping Hanzo back to attention. He sat up straighter and pulled against the chain. He snarled and chomped down, doing nothing to intimidate the dark smokey man that stepped into his range of vision, his dark coat billowing behind him. “Who left you like this?”

A dark clawed hand reached down, stroking along his alabaster skin, leaving a raised red welt in its path before him loomed a man all in black, except for that white bone mask that stared down at him with hollow eyes. 

“How cruel of them,” The man continued, placing his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and forcing him to sit back, grinding the toy deeper inside of Hanzo’s aching body and pulling out another deep moan from the other. “Leaving you all trussed up for anyone to find.” 

Dark tendrils poured out of the other man like smoke, cupping around Hanzo’s head and over his body, touching him like a hundred hands, pulling at his skin and lapping at his exposed body. Those claws moved behind Hanzo’s head and unlocked the gag. The rubber ball fell free, bouncing off the floor and rolling away.

Hanzo had no time to adjust as two black tentacles plunged into his mouth, over his teeth and tongue, pulling his mouth open wider and holding him there, not letting him bite down. 

Tears stung at his eyes as he choked. The tendrils coiled into his mouth, pulling his cheeks and forcing his mouth to open wider than the gag, stretching his jaw until he was sure he would suffocate. 

Drool rolled down, off his chin and drip down his neck as another tentacle pressed down on his tongue while another passed over his teeth.

He was utterly at this creature’s mercy.

Hanzo’s eyes rolled back into his skull as he felt the long, black tentacle wiggled at the back of his tongue, teasing as if he would force his way down further, choking him of air as it moved against the inside of his trachea.

And still, that clawed hand passed over his cheeks sweetly, caressing back his sweat-soaked hair and tilting his head back until he could look nowhere else but that bone-white mask. “Such a sweet little mouth,” The man purred out, his voice like a shadow, enveloping Hanzo completely. “Let’s see how obedient you can be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in having me write a ficlet, head over to my Tumblr and drop me a line. I love writing,
> 
> Like what I do? [Buy Me a Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/W7W857SY)


End file.
